The Vaccine Research Center Flow Cytometry Core provides is a service facility providing support for the basic research and clinical program of the VRC. The Core maintains five 18-color analyzers and 2 18-color sorters, of which one is in a BSL-3 facility. The core performs routine Quality Assurance and Quality Control for all instruments, ensuring consistent, robust performance. The Core also provides direct support to researchers at the VRC at multiple levels: designing flow cytometry experiments, implementing the experiments, and analysis of the data that results. In some cases, the core provides support by running the samples for the users on the instruments. The Core is responsible for interactions with the instrument manufacturer to schedule all routine and unexpected maintenance and service requests. Finally, the Core provides routine and advanced training to users for instrument use and data analysis.